jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv2
Danke + Frage Hi Andro! Vielen Dank für deinen netten Willkommensgruß! Da du mir deine Hilfe ja angeboten hast, will ich dieses Angebot gleich mal nutze: Wie schlägt man denn einen Artikel für die lesenswert, bzw exzellent Wahlen vor? Ich meine gibts da nen Link auf den ich gehn muss oder wie? MFG Bossk89 19:52, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Äähmmm...hast du das nicht grade schonmal Darth Mauls Klon gefragt? Und ne Antwort bekommen? MfG,--Wolverine Koon 19:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hallo Bossk89, Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht. Wenn du ja schon eine Antwort erhalten hast, brauche ich meine wohl nicht mehr hinzuschreiben Bild:;-).gif. Aber wenn du weitere Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich gerne hier melden. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:58, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Nach 2 BK's: Nein, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, mit einem Link oder einem halbautomatischen Javascript einen Artikel zur Wahl aufzustellen. Du musst schon so wie ich es dir hier erklärt habe, vorgehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hi Andro, ich habe eine Frage zu einem Bild das ich hochladen möchte, aber keine passende Kategorie finde. Es ist ein Bild das das Basic-Alphabet darstellt. Soll ich eine Kategorie mit mit Bildern von Sprachen erstellen oder weißt du eine? Macht-Grüße. Mr. Skywalker 22:02, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wie wärs mit Kategorie:Schrifttabellen? Aber es gibt da schon ein Aurebash-Alphabet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:18, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Ackbar, ich wollte gerade auf Mr. Skywalkers Frage antworten Bild:--).gif. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 22:20, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke, habe nämlich dadurch gesehen, dass das gleiche Bild schon dort vorhanden ist. Macht-Grüße Mr. Skywalker 22:46, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Keine Ursache. Nur empfielt sich immer, vorher zu überprüfen, ob es das Bild nicht schon gibt. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 22:51, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S. Auf welcher Seite findet man eigentlich alle Bilder aufgelistet? Ich wollte ihm gerade den Link geben, nur finde ich die Seite gerade selber nicht... :::::Alle 8.159 Bilder? Hier wäre eine Liste, ich glaube aber nicht, dass sich der irgendwer durcharbeiten will. Daher sollte man sich bei der Suche auf passende Kategorien beschränken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar ::::::Alle wären etwas übertrieben ;-) Ich dachte an die Kategorien, wie du gesagt hattest. Da lässt sich doch die Müdigkeit bei mir durchblicken^^. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 23:14, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:18, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Genau das. Danke, Ackbar. – 'Andro' Disku 23:22, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hi ich weiß nicht ob ich das gerade richtig mache aber, wie kann ich meine Persöhnlichen Daten in so Kästchen schreiben (Haarfarbe,Waffe,u.s.w.)?-Klon08 :Schau' mal hier: Vorlage:Benutzer. Du musst einfach den Quelltext aus dem Kasten in den Anfang deiner Benutzerseite einfügen. P.S. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge immer mit den 4 Tilden (~~~~), sodass man die Beiträge leichter einordnen kann. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 22:17, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel ''Talus Hi, Ando wie findest du meinen Artikel Talus? MfG Shadowsith 09:35, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Grün 7, nachdem ich ein paar Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler korrigiert habe, kann ich sagen, dass der Artikel ganz gut ist. Gruß – Andro Disku 09:39, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke ich fühle mich geehrt das ist erst mein zweiter erstellter Artikel ist aber schon besser als z.B Drall da steht zu wenig. Gruß Shadowsith 09:44, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Mit jedem neuen Artikel gewinnt man schließlich Erfahrungen hinzu. – Andro Disku 09:47, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Find ich auch so^^. Shadowsith 09:49, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub Hallo Jedipedia-Autoren, Ich teile euch schon jetzt mit, dass ich ab diesen Freitag (08.08.) bis zum darauffolgenden Freitag (15.08.) in Urlaub an der belgischen Küste sein werde. Vielleicht schaue ich am Abfahrts- bzw. Ankunftstag noch mal rein, aber die restlichen Tage werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich inaktiv sein. Ich habe mir schon neuen Lesestoff besorgt und werde sehen, wie weit ich kommen werde Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 12:00, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin nun wieder da und freue mich, wieder mitzuarbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:40, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Andro Tut mir Leid wegen dem Bild habe aber hierzu eine Frage, wie weiss ich ob es dieses Bild bereits schon gibt und ich es daher nicht verwenden darf??? Gruss Ani und möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer! --Ani 21:56, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Ani, schaue mal in diese Kategorie und suche die passende Unterkategorie aus, in die dein Bild passen würde. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:40, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Babel Hi Andro, ich habe ein Problem mit meinen Babelfeldern ich möchte es genau sowie du unter meienen daten haben und weis nicht wie das geht. kannst du mir vlt. helfen? gruß und möge die Macht mit dir sein ;) Darth Eclipsus :Ich sehe, dass Ben Kenobi dir schon geholfen hat. Aber solltest du weitere Fragen oder Bitten haben, kannst du dich gerne wieder an mich wenden. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:43, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fanfiktion Hi Andro, Ist das reinstellen von Fanfiktion erlaubt? Ich hab nämlich eine Fanfiktion als Beispiel in den Artikel Fanfiction reingeschrieben. Ich hoffe das ist erlaubt. Gruß, Mando4 alias Jacen Solo 1. Mando4 09:31, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Mando4, Fanfiction ist in der Jedipedia nur auf Benutzerseiten oder Benutzerunterseiten (sprich: Benutzer:Mando4/''Titel deiner Geschichte'') erlaubt – und nur mit dem entsprechenden Hinweis. Gruß – Andro Disku 10:50, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseiten Hi Andro, könntest du bitte meine Benutzerseite komplett löschen und auch meine Diskussionsseite? Die brauche ich nämlich nicht mehr. Oder kannst du mir zeigen, wie das geht? Gruß, --Jange 19:10, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Jange, ich bin als einfacher Benutzer nicht befugt, bzw. fähig, Seiten zu löschen. Mit einer solchen Bitte musst du dich an die Admins wenden. Aber warum willst du eigentlich deine Seite löschen? Gruß – Andro Disku 10:34, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich werde langsam zu alt für Star Wars. War bis jetzt zwar nett und gut, aber trotzdem - ich werde schon noch die paar Bücher durchlesen, die ich habe und Kotor I und II oder Battlefront wieder mal in meine Xbox schieben - aber jetzt ist es langsam gut. Nix gegen Star Wars allgemein, aber es wird mir langsam zu "kindisch" ;). Gruß, --Jange 12:53, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Wieso zu kindisch? Nur als kleine Erinnerung, Star Wars wurde von George Lucas erfunden und der ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:56, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich kann das "zu kindisch" ebenfalls nicht nachvollziehen: Klar, dass man irgendwann aufhört, Aktionfiguren von Star Wars zu sammeln (was ich im übrigen nie gemacht habe, weil mir nichts daran liegt), weil man das Interesse daran verliert oder so. Aber generell Star Wars als "kindisch" einstufen, würde ich nicht... Im Übrigen musst du deine Seite ja nicht löschen lassen; du kannst sie ja noch beibehalten. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, musst du dich - wie gesagt - an die Admins wenden. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:07, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe mich schon an denen gewendet - im übrigen macht Lucas sein Geld mit Star Wars, wer ganz schön blöd von ihm, nicht damit weiterzumachen. Und für mich ist es nun mal kindisch, sorry. Gruß, --Jange 19:51, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Das muss jeder mit sich selbst vereinbaren. Ich wünsch’ dir was Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 20:03, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bitte lasse meine Diskussionsseite leer, es war meine, und sie wird ja nicht gelöscht, nur geleert. Viele Grüße, --84.164.70.77 16:30, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) (ehemals Benutzer Jange). :Hast du was zu verbergen? Diskussionen werden weder geleert noch gelöscht. 16:52, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Unterscheidet ihr euch da so sehr von der deutschen Wikipedia? Weil dort darf man selber über seine Diskussionsseite und Benutzerseite bestimmen. --84.164.126.65 14:06, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Meine Güte, was regst du dich denn so auf? Auf deiner Diskussionsseite ist eh nur die Begrüßung. Was bringt es dir denn, die löschen zu lassen?! Sich für eine alberne Diskussionsseite (auf der wie gesagt nur die Begrüßung drauf ist) derart aufzuregen, finde ich übertrieben. – Andro Disku 20:28, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Su'cuy alle miteinander^^(Lerne zurzeit etwas Mando'a). Ich finde nix an SW "kindisch". Das ist n geiles Hobby. Du brauchst ja keine Action-Figuren sammeln. Für mich hat Star Wars viel mit lesen zusammen um dort mein wissen zu erweitern. Ich war ja auch in dem neuen Film The Clone Wars. Und da waren noch viele mit 25-30 dirnnen. (Einer hatte sogar so einen Haarschnitt und Bart gehabt das er wie ein zweiter Obi-Wan ausgesehen hat). Aber sich so künstlich über die Diskuseite aufzuregen omg. Ret Shadowsith 12:40, 15. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Fragen #Ich würde gerne wissen ob man auch Bilder, die man nicht selber hochgeladen hat auf passenden Seiten verlingen kann. Und wenn ja, wie funktioniert das und allgemein wie lade ich Bilder hoch. Wenn man es nicht kann, weißt du Seiten wo man gute Bilder zum Thema Galaktisches Imperium findet? #Ich hab mir mal die Hilfe zum Thema Tabellen durchgelesen und verstehe nur Bahnhof. Gibt es einen Link um eine Tabelle zu erstellen oder muss man bestimmte Codes eingeben. #Quellen: Wie blende ich meine Quellen ein? Gibt es einen Link? Hoffe auf baldige Antworten! Gruß Darth Chewie: Möge die Dunkle Seite mit dir sein. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 18:42, 14. Sep. 2008 (Diskussion) Darth Chewie) :Hallo Darth Chewie, da du schon eine Menge Fragen hast, würde ich dir raten, dich erst mal auf dem Autorenportal umzuschauen und mal den Links auf deiner Begrüssung nachzugehen. Aber ich versuche mal, deine Fragen zu beantworten: #Du meinst sicher, ob man bei Bilder druntersetzen darf, wer oder was dort abgebildet ist. Sicher darf man das: Einfach bei |Beschreibung= einfügen (Das ist schon bei den meisten Bildern gemacht, aber wenn du noch welche findest, bei denen es nicht geschrieben ist, füge es gerne ein). Das Hochladen von Bilder sollte immer gut durchdacht sein, gerade für neue Benutzer, weil die Gefahr besteht, manche doppelt zu haben. Daher lies dir die Hochladen-Seite aufmerksam durch und gehe vorher diese Kategorie durch. #Zum Herstellen von Tabellen musst du immer die Codes einfügen, aber gehe doch einfach die Beispiele auf der Dokumentationsseite durch. #Quellen fügst du am Ende von Artikeln (aber noch vor den Kategorien) so ein: Quellen *''Name des Buches, Films, usw.. :Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 19:31, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht meint er mit Tabellen die Infoboxen, die man für Artikel braucht? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:50, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn die Infoboxvorlgen gemeint sind, kann er hier drauf gehen Bild:--).gif. – 'Andro' Disku 19:31, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Yaddle Hallo Andro, ist das neue Kapitel bei Yaddle in Ordnung? Ich habe auch die Quelle dazugeschrieben? Schöne Grüße--Darth Ruyn 14:11, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Ruyn, ich denke, dein Gedankenansatz ist ganz gut, jedoch ist der Abschnitt sprachlich nicht schön formuliert. Versuche bitte, den Satzbau und den Ausdruck zu überarbeiten, damit man den Abschnitt flüssiger lesen kann. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 14:31, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Besser? Gruß--Darth Ruyn 18:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, so ist es schon besser. Nur werde ich aus folgendem Satz (und dessem Zusammenhang) nicht schlau: „''Hätte er es getan wäre wahrscheinlich das Leben der beiden Jedi der Lohn gewesen.“. Den solltest du etwas verständlicher formulieren. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:27, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::hi, tut mir echt leid dass ich jetzt so lange nicht on war, aber die jedipedia.de konnte es bei mir jetzt einige wochen lang nicht mehr öffnen.... das bei Yaddle hab ich geändert. Gruß--Darth Ruyn 12:15, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Das macht nichts; in letzter Zeit konnte sowieso niemand in die Jedipedia. Ich werde mir den Artikel beizeiten ansehen; jetzt habe ich keine Zeit. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:15, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Andro Hi Andro, danke für die Begrüßung. Ich habe hier auch gleich mal eine Frage. Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste für diese kleinen Icons rechts oben, die die Ära angeben? --Greedo 15:05, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, hier. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:03, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ah, genau da wo ich nicht geguckt habe. Danke! --Greedo 15:05, 2. Nov. 2008 (CET) Links erstellen hey, kleine frage: wie krieg ich die links zu den artikeln hin? m.f.g. DarthWookie 15:44, 3. Dez. 2008 :Hallo DarthWookie, du erstellst die Links zu den Artikel, indem du jeweils 2 eckige Klammern um den Link setzt: z. B. Anakin Skywalker wird zu: Anakin Skywalker. Und bitte unterschreibe deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer mit den vier Tilden: '~~~~''' Gruß – Andro Disku 15:57, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wieso? Ich habe mich abgerakert und du machst es rückgängig? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.65.127.207 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:11, 14. Dez. 2008) :Tja, das hat mit abrackern nix zu tun, wenn de facto alles falsch ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:16, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Wenn du keine richtigen Quellen vorlegen kannst, von wo du die Episoden-Titel genommen hast, hat der Inhalt auf der Seite nichts verloren. (P.S. Es bezieht sich hier drauf) Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 14:44, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Vorschau – Bemerkung Wegen der vielen Kleinen Beiträge: Das war ein Fehler von mir weil ich erst etwas später noch was anderes verbessert habe. Ich habe nämlich direkt auf Bearbeiten, beim kleinen Fenster gedückt smaug 21:09, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Entschuldige, wenn das bei dir falsch rüber gekommen ist. Diese Bemerkung ist weder als Kritik noch als Provokation gedacht; sie ist lediglich ein Hinweis für ein besseres Zusammenarbeiten innerhalb der Jedipedia. Ich habe die Bemerkung bei dir geschrieben, da du zuvor auch schonmal 2-3 kleine Änderungen gemacht hast, die auch mit dem Nutzen der Vorschau in einer zusammengefasst hätten können. Sicher passiert das jeden schonmal, aber gerade bei neuen Benutzern sind wir schonmal eher geneigt, die Bemerkung reinzusetzten, um ihnen das für die Zukunft wissen zu lassen. Gruss – 'Andro' Disku 21:16, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Erster eigener Artikel Ich habe echt Probleme, einen eigenen Artikel zu verfassen^^Den Sandkasten fnde ich nicht hilfreich und "Premia" hat mir bis jetzt keine Antwort geschickt....Kannst du mir evtl. weiterhelfen.....Ich möchte unbedingt an diesem großatigen Projekt "Jedipedia" teilhaben!!! MFG (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 10:59, 26. Dez. 2008 (Diskussion) Darth Hate) :Hallo Darth Hate, ich muss natürlich, bevor ich dir helfen kann, wissen um welche Probleme es sich handelt. Du bist wie ich sehe erst seit gestern angemeldet. Hier in der Jedipedia voll durchzustarten, ist meiner Meinung noch etwas früh. Du solltest erst einmal die Links auf deiner Begrüßung durchgehen; dabei werden bestimmt schon einige deiner Fragen beantwortet werden. Schau dir außerdem einige andere Artikel an, die deinem, den du erstellen willst, ähneln. Denn Erfahrungen sammeln, ist sehr wichtig. Wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, scheue nicht, dich wieder bei mir zu melden. Gruß – Andro Disku 11:14, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke für deine Hilfe Danke für deine Hilfe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wenigstens habe ich jetzt eine eigene Seite...jetz bräuchte ich (IM MOMENT^^) nur noch einmal hilfe...Ich möchte einen artikel verbessern...mache das aber unangemeldet...wie kann ich denn erfahren, wer den artikle verfasst hat um ihn zu fragen, ob ich überhaupt berichtigen oder ergänzen darf?? würde mich über eine antwort freuen^^ MFG (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Hate (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:43, 27. Dez. 2008) :Ich antworte jetzt einfach mal für Andro^^ Erstmal zu deiner Frage: Wenn du wissen willst, wer den Artikel verfasst hat, musst du oben auf der Seite auf den Button Versionen/Autoren gehen. Dort kannst du dann sehen, wer den Artikel verfasst und wer ihn bearbeitet hat. Grundsätzlich darfst du immer alle Artikel korrigieren, es gibt lediglich die Ausnahmen, wenn ein Artikel die Under Construction-Vorlage besitzt, oder es sich bei dem zu verändernden um eine wichtige Vorlage handelt. Ansonsten kannst du aber jede Seite korrigieren. Ich muss dich außerdem darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es in Media-Wikis üblich ist mit ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, ansonsten rate ich dir aber auch nochmal dir die Links auf deiner Diskussionsseite anzuschauen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:58, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Danke für die Antwort, Roan. Du kannst den Artikel auch angemeldet verbessern; sei nicht beunruhigt wegen möglichen Fehlern! Jeder hier wird dir helfend zur Seite stehen. Dann noch viel Vergnügen in der Jedipedia! Gruß – Andro Disku 15:28, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Babel Babelbausteine auf der Basis der Vorlage:Babel field sind nicht dafür gedacht, dass sie in die Infoboxbabelbox eingefügt werden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:52, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe meine Babel soeben komplett überarbeitet und dabei die Babelbox verwendet. Somit stellt sich das Problem nicht (mehr). Gruß – Andro Disku 21:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Habs nun auch gemerkt, dachte nur du erstellst sie, damit du sie in die Infobox einbaust. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:00, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Übrigens finde ich es toll, dass du die Vorlagen mit Babelbox, Babelfield, ... erstellt hast. So ergeben sich bessere Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten. – Andro Disku 22:07, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) Olag Grek Hi Andro, ich habe einen neuen Artikel über Olag Grek verfassst, diesmal richtig geschrieben^^ Es existiert leider aber immer noch die ALTE VErsion: Olag GreCK!! wie kann ich diese version löschen?! Würde mich über antwort(en) freuen! Darth Hate 10:04, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nur Admins können Artikel löschen, aber du kannst die Vorlage:LA benutzen, dann wird der Artikel gelöscht. Du hättest aber auch einfach jemanden fragen, der Move-Rechte hat, dann wät der Artikel verschoben worden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:08, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::(Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt:) Wie ich sehe, haben beide Artikel genau denselben Inhalt. Nun stellt sich die Frage, welche der beiden Schreibweisen die richtige ist – es können nähmlich nicht beide bleiben. Ich habe gerade bei der Wookiepedia nachgeschaut und die schreiben es ''Olan GreCK. Also selber kannst du keine Artikel löschen; das können nur die Admins. Gruß – Andro Disku 10:11, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Holonet-Ubertragung Wollt nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Titel Holonet-Übertragung deiner Diskussion in Holonet-Ubertragung umgewandelt wurde, oder zumindest so bei mir erscheint^^ Wäre wohl sinnvoll keine Umlaute zu verweden. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:05, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber ich verwende Firefox und bei mir ist das "Ü" klar zu sehen. Auf dem Computer von meinem Vater hingegen, der Internet-Explorer benutzt, sieht man es – wie du sagst – nur als "U". Das kann also von dem verwendeten Browser abhängig sein. Ich werde es jetzt aber in einem ändern. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:10, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hast Recht, habe auch nochma über Firefox geschaut, da wars normal. Also Browser-abhängig. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 15:17, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Schatten der Vergangenheit Halli, hallo ich hab auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du gerade Schatten der Vergangenheit liest. Hast du das auf Deutsch oder auf Englisch und vor allem, woher hast dus? Ich such da nämlich schon sau lange danach. lg [[Benutzer:Bly|Bly]] ~ [[User Talk:Bly|''Mission-Briefing]]' 15:52, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Bly, ich habe das auf Englisch. Meine Mutter hat beide Bücher (''Specter of the Past und Vision of the Future) bei der Mayerschen-Buchhandlung in Aachen bestellt. Es dauerte wohl ca. drei Wochen bis die da waren, weil die von dem amerikanischen Verlag geliefert werden mussten. Daher waren sie auch etwas teurer, sie kosteten jeweils um die 10€. Auf Deutsch, wie auch auf Französisch, sind sie im normalen Buchhandel nicht mehr erhältlich; auf Englisch jedoch wohl. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:58, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ok, danke für die Info. Dann werd ich mir das Buch wohl auf Englisch holen müssen =) lg [[Benutzer:Bly|Bly]] ~ [[User Talk:Bly|''Mission-Briefing]]' 16:04, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Keine Ursache. Ich finde, dass es sich auf jeden Fall lohnt, das Buch zu lesen. (Ich bin jetzt auch fast durch Bild:--).gif) – 'Andro' Disku 16:11, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Was zum essen... Vielen Dank, Pandora. Ich muss sagen, dass ich soviel Anerkennung dafür gar nicht erwartet habe Bild:--).gif – 'Andro' Disku 14:12, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ehre, wem ehre gebürt... Ich finds halt gut, dass es jemand macht... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:15, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tierfon Hi Andro, ich habe da mal eine frage: Ich möchte gern ein Bild von Tierfon reinstellen. Das Bild ist leider nur im Fact file vorhanden...das gleiche Bild ist aber auch noch auf wookiepedia...das aus dem Fact File kann ich ja nicht hochladen...aber was ist mit dem bild von wookipeida?! Es ist exakt DAS GLEICHE Bild? Natürlich weiß ich , dass wookiepedia "tabu" ist...aber in diesem Fall? Darth Hate 18:59, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Du darfst, meine ich, das Bild von der Wookiepedia verwenden, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es auch aus der angegebenen Quelle stammt. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:03, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::So hat man es mir auch einmal erklärt, als ich das Bild von Gall hochladen wollte. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 19:14, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Laro Laro ist mein Freund. Ich war gestern bei ihm. Ausversehen hat er mit meinem Account angefangen. Ich bitte um Verständnis. Gruß JunoDiskussion 07:11, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ist kein Problem. Ich habe nur den Löschantrag gestellt, weil ich dachte, du hättest einen Benutzer ohne Beiträge begrüßt. Dann wünsche ich Laro noch viel Vergnügen hier. Gruß – Andro Disku 10:12, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Edits Für eine Stimme bei einer Wahl eines exzellenten bzw. lesenswerten Artikels braucht man 50 edits im Artikelnamensraum. Was heißt das genau und wie finde ich heraus, ob ich diese Vorraussetzung erfülle? Grüße, Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 12:52, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich antworte mal für Andro. Zur ersten Frage: 50 Edits im Namensraum bedeutet so viel, wie, dass du 50 Änderungen an Artikeln gemacht haben musst. Zu 2: Das kannst du herausfinden, indem du rechts oben auf "Eigene Beiträge" klickst und dort bei "Namensraum" (Seiten) eingibst. Dann siehst du wie viele Artikelbeiträge du hast. Hoffe ich konnte weiterhelfen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 13:34, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Hi, du hast gerade meine Benutzerseite zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, weil sie von deiner IP erstellt wurde. Die Seite habe ich erstellt, leider habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht angemeldet war. Wäre schön wenn ich sie nicht nich einmal schreiben müsste.--Ry-gaul 18:05, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Tut mir leid, Ry-Gaul. Das passiert schon mal, dass IPs einfach irgendwelche Benutzerseiten erstellen. Nimm den Löschantrag einfach wieder raus, dann wird die Seite auch nicht gelöscht. Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 18:07, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ist kein Problem.Ry-gaul 18:11, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Sobald du sie mit deinem Benutzernamen bearbeitet hast, ist quasi verifiziert, dass du der Benutzer bist. Pandora Diskussion 18:17, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikel Glückauf Danke für deinen guten Empfang, sag mir mal bitte ob Artikel Glückauf so fürs grobe schon mal etwas interessant ist. Hab das Buch gerade nicht bei mir liegen. Aber keine Angst, ich versuch noch mehr rauszufinden. Darth Dessel 15:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hey Darth Dessel. Der Artikel sieht so schon mal nicht schlecht aus – gerade für einen neuen Benutzer Bild:--).gif. Nur kann ich die Vollständigkeit nicht beurteilen, weil ich das besagte Buch nicht besitze. Du solltest aber darauf achten, dass der Artikel vollständig ist und nichts grundlegendes fehlt. Ich wünsche dir desweiteren noch viel Spaß hier. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:55, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke Keine Ursache Bild:--).gif Dann noch viel Vergnügen hier in der Jedipedia. – Andro Disku 13:48, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) Frage: Bild von Wookiepedia? Hallo Andro, es ist eine lange Zeit vergangen, seitdem du mich in der Jedipedia so herzlich begrüßt hast^^ und ich habe versucht, meinen Beitrag zu leisten XD, jedoch ist meine Weisheit ein Tropfen und mein Unwissen ein Ozean....vor allem bei rechtlichen Fragen! Und zwar: Dass ich ein Bild von Wookiepedia benutzen darf, was auch in offiziel zugelassenen Quelle zu finden ist...z.B. FACT FILE, weis ich. Darf ich denn auch ein Bild benutzen...wo ich nicht genau weiß in welcher offiziellen quelle vorkommt benutzen....die bei wookiepedia müssen ja auch bilder benutzen, die aus offiziellen quellen stammen. Und ich möchte gerne meine Artikel verschönen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Herzlichen Gruß und ein "Möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer!" Darth Hate 18:13, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Darth Hate, es ist echt erfreulich, dass du dich noch an meine Begrüßung zurückerinnerst. Ich hoffe, dass wir auch weiterhin gut zusammenarbeiten werden Bild:--).gif. Nun zu deiner Frage: Es ist problematisch, Bilder aus der Wookiepedia zu nehmen, deren Quelle man nicht besitzt. Dass die Wookiepedianer keine genauen Bildquellen haben, will ich ihnen gar nicht unterstellen – dennoch kann man nie sicher sein. Daher rate ich dir, bzw. lade dich ein, den IRC-Channel der Jedipedia zu besuchen. Dort finden sich fast zu jedem Zeitpunkt Jedipedianer ein, um etwas zu chatten, sich ein wenig besser kennenzulernen und auch – womöglich das Wichtigste Bild:;-).gif – um die konstruktive Mitarbeit der Benutzer untereinander zu verbessern. Schau dort mal vorbei und frage einfach, ob jemand die genannte Quelle für ein Bild, das dich interessiert besitzt. Wenn dir das bestätigt wird, kannst du besseren Gewissens das Bild einbringen. Oder du meldest dich auf die „klassische“ Methode auf der Diskussionsseite eines Benutzers, der die Quelle hat. Um dies schneller herauszufinden, begebe dich einfach auf die Seite des Buches, aus dem das Bild der Wookiepedia stammt. Dann rechts unten findest du »Links auf diese Seite«. Dort findest du alle Links, die auf das Buch verweisen. Um die Benutzerseiten herauszufiltern, drücke einfach neben „Namensraum“ → „Benutzer“. Und schon findest du alle Benutzer, die das Werk besitzen. Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 20:12, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Andro, vielen Dank für deine schnelle Antwort! Ich freue mich auch auf eine weitere Zusammenarbeit...vielleicht können wir ja mal einen Artikel zusammenverfassen?! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 14:26, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wenn wir ein gemeinsames Thema finden, können wir diese Idee sicherlich noch einmal aufgreifen. Dann noch gute Arbeit an deinen Artikeln. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:50, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) |}